FAllen angel do fly again
by totem
Summary: The end result of a fallen angel can be fatal. But for who. ANGELS DO DIE.
1. Fallen

*This fan fiction contains graphic, detailed and very emotional scenes of death and loss. READ AT OWN RISK*  
  
Phoebe walked through the door to the Halliwell manor and through her keys on the side; she took a deep breath and walked through to the living room. She took in what she saw, it was as if time stood still for a moment, sat in the chair was Piper with Leo, he held her close with his arms wrapped around her shoulders. Then together on the sofa was Prue and Andy, she stood momentarily paralyzed, after today's events Andy was the last person that she wanted to see.  
  
Phoebe's anger got the better of her she met Andy's gaze and was held there by it, "Hay Phoebe." Came Piper's voice, Phoebe never replied, all the eye's in the room were on her now and they saw the anger flaring up, "What's wrong?" Prue asked once again.  
  
Andy saw the look in Phoebe's eyes and he knew that she was about to kick off, he stood up, "I..." he started, but stopped seeing Phoebe shake her head indicating for him to cease. She turned from him and started to walk out of the room, he ran after her and grabbed hold of her arm, "Phoebe wait please." She swung around, "Let go of me!" she said harshly, showing that she meant it, he re-leased his grip, "let me explain?" he asked. She shook her head, "There's nothing that you can say." "So what, that's it? What do I do now? Is this what it's going to be like from now on?" Phoebe looked at the floor, "I don't even want to look at you right now. What you thought everything would be okay? Just because you sleep with my sister, doesn't mean that I have to..." Phoebe stopped and looked at him, "I used to respect you...I used to trust you!" "So you don't trust me...because I stood up for what I believe in, I tried to help you, I done what I felt was right." Phoebe stepped closer to him, "How about I do what I think is right?" with this she clenched her fist and thrust it in his face, before he fell to the floor she grabbed him and pushed him up against the wall and took the gun from his holster in a sweep of her hand, it all happened so quick he had no chance of stopping it.  
  
The next thing he knew, he felt the barrel of the gun pressed against his forehead, he saw the anger and hatred in Phoebe's eyes, he hared as Prue called out, "Phoebe!" and headed towards her, "Stay back or I'll shoot him!" she shouted with anger, giving no doubt to all in the room that she wouldn't pull the trigger, they all stayed back, fear and shock in all of their eye's.  
  
"Dose this feel right?" she shouted at him, his heart beat faster, as did hers, the fear was only to evident on Andy's face never did he think that something like this could ever happen to him, "P...Ph" he stuttered, hearing him speak angered her further, "Shut the hell up!" she screamed, pushing the gun harder against his head, her hand shaking with anger, "Did it feel right shooting a nine-teen year old dead? You disgust me! Did it feel good Andy? Did it." She could see the fear in Andy's Eye's, "He was scared too Andy. He just watched his brother get shoot in the head. He was scared but that didn't stop you." "I..." he attempted, She lost it more "HE WAS A KID!"  
  
Prue, although in shock, had to try and calm her sister down, "Phoebe, please!" "Don't please me Prue, How about I show you what it's like, to watch someone you care about die?" She screamed back, she then looked at Andy, "Phoebe, think about this!" he said his voice shaky. "Think! Did you?" she shot back, "If you just waited, one more minuet I would have had that gun, but no! You shot him dead, like I'm going to shoot you dead!" "Please Phoebe!" he tried, begging for his life "Yeah, he didn't get the chance to beg did he? DID HE?" Tears started to flow down Andy's cheeks. That was the last thing any of them hared before they hared the gun fire, once and then a second time.  
  
The blast echoed through the manor, the bullets were fired; nothing could change what had been done. Nothing could fix what had been broken.  
  
The hearts of all in the manor, were broken, shattered and stepped upon. The final result was that of total mayhem that turned the lives of all in the manor up side down.  
  
As soon as their eyes opened after the blast, they could never erase the sight they saw, it would stick with them for the rest of their lives; it would change them, and very nearly destroy them.  
  
Each was stunned, paralyzed.  
  
The body fell to the floor with a thud, the blood escaped from the entry wound; the gun fell with a clatter to the wooden floor.  
  
The sound of those shots brought the end to a life, close to all in that room. Brought an end to a friendship, a loved one, a truly special person who will forever have a place in the hearts of those left behind.  
  
It brought an end to a bond, a family bond, a sisterly bond and a magical bond. Gilt washed over them all, especially Andy who was slumped down not far from the body of a fallen friend, sister and witch.  
  
Phoebe the angel that fell and lost her wings, you'll always fly in our  
hearts 


	2. the day my angel was taken

Her voice was shaky, she was broken up but she felt as though she owed this to Phoebe, she owed her more, but this was all she could give. Her heart and she did, she began to speak;  
  
"We joked about where Phoebe would be ten years on...never did any of us believe it would be here..." she held back the tears and her voice became shaky but she continue, "We never thought that things would end this way. I sat down and cried, I blame God, I resent him, he took this person away from me, he stole my baby sister." It was becoming too much, tears tumbled down her cheeks and her hands began to shake, "Phoebe was stole, because she had fallen, down a path that she hid from us. All I want to say is, don't hide from us anymore Phoebe, be in our hearts, be in our lives, and stand by my side." Once again she paused to pull herself together, "You'll never be there to hold me together when I overreact, I'll never hear that sweet, soft voice of yours, one thing that I'll miss is that smile, the one that lit up the room, the laugh that lightened the mood. I'll never see you smile again, but you'll always make me...Make me smile. An angel taken so young has higher to fly, but you'll eventually be on top. Until we meet once again, keep flying high, look down on me guide me, love me and most of all be with me. Every day I spend with out you seems a life time in my heart, but I'll push on, I have to, I'm able to because I believe that...we WILL be together again, I will hear you, see that smile and be with you again. I'll be waiting for that day the rest of my life. And when it comes I'll rejoice. Until then I'll forever hold you in my heart. Never will you fade, because you live on in my mind, heart and soul. The good times, the not so good, the happy the not so happy, all those times made me who I am today and you made me see there is more to life than what is seen on the surface, a lot more. When we lost you, so did the world, We lost a friend, sister we lost something that can never be replaced, you have left a hole in my heart that will only be filled when we are... we're reunited."  
  
The tears splashed down on the page and the ink ran, Piper clasped it tight in her shacking hands and looked at the coffin that stood before her, "Until that time...Hold my love tight in yours." letting her arms drop to her side, it was then she looked up at a teary and morning congregation, she looked up at Phoebe's friends, people she had made an impression on in her short life, then she turned to Prue, Phoebe's family, she let the tears fall, "Well hold you're love in ours, for ever and never let go."  
  
It was at this point that she returned to her seat on the front row, her sister Prue was crying now, as was Piper, she reached out and took her younger sisters hand, 'the youngest now' she thought, this made her stomach turn and a lump formed in her throat, it then hit her, this was it a final good bye, this made it real, Phoebe was truly gone, never to return.  
  
As Piper sat down, as Prue's hand made contact with hers, it dawned on her, 'she was sat with her sister' just one.  
  
Prue was never one to show emotion and it was the only real time that Piper could remember tears in the eyes of the oldest Halliwell, it dawned on them both, Phoebe's death changed a lot in the Halliwell Manor, in the Halliwell family, at some degree it broke them, or had it. Prue had always been strong, not showing emotion, but today, both sisters realized that hiding emotions was not true strength, but reviling emotions and accepting pain, showing your feeling is strength that is true.  
  
Andy was sat next to Prue, his eyes red from crying, tears rolled uncontrollably down his face. He hadn't spoken a lot in the past week, to him there was nothing he could say because nothing would change the events of that day, that fearful day just over week ago, a day that ripped apart a strong sisterly bond not just that of the Halliwell sisters but also, a bond he had, a bond with a person he considered to be his sister, they had grown up together, he sat remembering those times, the good times when they were young, the events that built up to that night at the manor, the event that pushed Phoebe to far.  
  
Prue squeezed Pipers hand and then released as she made her way to the front of the church, she stopped momentarily, realizing what she was about to do, she was about to say goodbye to a sister...How could this be happening? She thought. Is this real?  
  
She wiped away a stray tear and began, "I remember Phoebe...she said something that will always stick with me, she told me that Mom would have been proud, proud of the way I had looked after her, when she said that I felt a sense of achievement, I felt happed. Well today as I stand here, I want to let Phoebe know that, she is the one that mom would be proud of, she is someone I am proud to say is my sister, proud that she brings a warm feeling into my heart when I think about all those time when we were growing up, all those times that she made me laugh, all those times she made me angry, all those times she was just my younger sister, my baby sister." Prue let the tears fall, "Make me angry Phoebe! I would do anything for you to make me angry, for us to fight, for Piper to sit us both down, to tell us how stupid we were been, I'd be stubborn, so would you. When I think back about the arguments, I don't feel anger, I feel love...I know to that though we fought are love was unbreakable...the arguments remind me of a love that not even death can break. I love you Phoebe, when I miss you, I'll remember the anger, when I want you near I'll remember the arguments...When I cry the tears will be for you. Because the arguments remind me of the unbreakable love I hold close to my heart." 


End file.
